


Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is really pining huh, F/M, Oedipus Rex, Pining Brooke!!, RICH LIKES THE METAMORPHOSIS, Rich is a little spoon thank u, Rich likes literature, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The Metamorphosis, expect more cause I’m far from done with them, franz kafka - Freeform, okay I love them alright🥺🥺, yall he’s bi let him like girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was 3 months after the fire that Brooke realized she liked brown eyes over blue.It was 6 months after the fire that she realized she liked nerdy boys.It was 9 months after the fire that she realized glasses were cute on certain people.And it was a year after the fire, until Brooke realized she liked Richard Goranski, the boy who fit all 3.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM OKAY

It was 3 months after the fire that Brooke realized she liked brown eyes over blue.

It was stupid, really, but she couldn't help it. Blue eyes were common, and when she angered people with them, they'd change to something similar to steel. Blue was the color of ice, of the sea, which may seem calm but can change into a storm in a heartbeat.

Brown eyes might seem far more common, but there's a certain sparkle to them. Stolen speckles of sunlight would flash in light, a gold tint that few would see unless they were happy.

So yes, Blue eyes were like the sea, raging and dangerous and stormy, bringing in a flood of emotions and tears themselves. But brown eyes were also dangerous- the anger that roared was one that would start earthquakes and bring mountains down around them.

Brown eyes shone like gold in the sun, sending her heart aflutter every time she saw them. A piece of the sun had to be stolen and stored in their eyes, because there was nothing more beautiful than someone stepping into the light and their eyes reflecting the happiness they feel.

It was 6 months after the fire that she realized she liked nerdy boys.

Hot, muscled guys were okay, but she never liked guys like that. Muscles aren't attractive to her. Not only is it impossible to cuddle because it's exactly like laying on top of a moving rock, but there's always the moments where she realizes how strong these guys actually are. She's not scared of them, at all, because she KNOWS they wouldn't harm a hair on her head, but she doesn't like it. Chloe can have all the athletes- the ones with bulging muscles and sharp cheekbones that could cut glass. Brooke doesn't want them and won't ever compete with Chloe for them.

Nerdy guys are sweet. Jeremy was sweet in the brief time he was dating her- not that Jeremy was the one that changed it all, but... he totally was. Nerdy boys, with their love of math or literature or anything else. Boys that aren't adored by half the school population. Boys that like stupid video games, boys that aren't strong enough to pick her up and throw her around. Boys that are shy, quiet, and maybe nerdy isn't the best word to describe this. Maybe she likes boys that are reserved- only showing their true selves away from the world, to certain people they trust with their life. Maybe she likes quiet boys that like things like literature, boys that laugh when they read something that makes other people uncomfortable. Boys that hesitate over words, contemplating the right ones because sometimes speaking is hard. Maybe she likes boys like that.

It was 9 months after the fire that she realized glasses were cute on certain people.

Some people should've really gone with contacts from the get-go. Glasses aren't for everyone, and sometimes they highlighted the person's face in ways that it shouldn't. Not that she's insulting anyone like that, she's just making an observation. Glasses look cute on certain people. Jeremy used to have glasses, and then he got rid of them only to have them back shortly later. Glasses were cute on Jeremy, because it gave more to the illusion that he was far more innocent than he was. Jeremy's friend had glasses, but he wasn't really nerdy, so the glasses didn't have the same effect. Guys with glasses didn't want to switch to contacts, and she totally understands that. Contacts suck. But honestly, she loves boys with glasses. When they fall asleep in the library, glasses slipping down their nose or sometimes even dangling off one side of their face, thick frames clouded with the exhale of their breath. When they get a smudge on them, and furiously breathe on them before trying to wipe the opposing smudge away. It's cute, and she doesn't know why she finds it that way.   
  


And it was a year after the fire, until Brooke realized she liked Richard Goranski, the boy who fit all 3.

It's something she never thought would've happened. Mostly because she quite frankly thought he was gross when they dated in sophomore year, simply because Chloe was dating Jake, and well, she should date Jake's best friend, right?

They didn't last long, because Rich was always too busy to even spare a glance at her. But, of course, she wanted him to. She wanted a sweet relationship. She wanted words of affection and gestures of what she meant to him, if only an inkling. She was pining, pulling out all the stops as she cried out to him in the form of actions. He never noticed nor cared.

It's funny, because now, in senior year, she's doing the same thing. The circumstances are similar yet different, because this time, Rich doesn't talk because he fears the consequences.

Rich doesn't want to be romantically involved with anyone- or involved with anyone at all, actually. They've talked once or twice, in the shadows of the school, as he apologized for endangering her at the fire and she apologized for the rumors that spread like wildfire in the aftermath. He vanished after that, but occasionally appeared and gave Brooke a shy smile, avoiding her gaze with his brown eyes, almost always downcast from behind his glasses.

Ababy face that she never knew existed appeared, as the old Rich slowly vanished. Sure, Rich wasn't "hot, muscled best friend of Jake" anymore, but she was more than okay with that.

Rich would hide in the library, and every few weeks, Brooke would come up to him and exchange a few words over the book he was reading. And sometimes, he'd be asleep at the table he usually stowed away at, hood pulled over his head, the brunette curls he'd hid from everyone hiding his forehead; his nose and closed eyes barely peeking out from behind his arms. She could only smile fondly when this happened, before turning away and heading home as she tried to figure out a way to talk to him further.

He liked Taylor Swift, too. She'd found him one day as she went through the school, searching for the lost box of pompoms the cheerleading coach demanded she stopped practice to look for. He was singing along to look what you made me do, earbuds in as he flipped through a book, sitting next to some of the old props for the school play. He had a good voice- and unfortunately, it only made her fall further. She'd tried to back out slowly, but of course, she'd tripped over one of the many cords lying around and landing back-first into the old oregon they had stored away. Rich had startled, flying to his feet as he stumbled closer, panic clouding his gaze and only starting to fade when he realized it was Brooke.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know. I'll do whatever you want." He'd begged, and it stung that he thought she would.

She promised she wouldn't, lightly reaching for his shaking hands and thumbing over one of them as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, because she knows he saw her gaze drop to his lips before back to him. The flush on his cheeks confirmed it, as he (regretfully) stepped back, smiling tensely before turning around to go back to his backpack. Brooke had left seconds later, mentally facepalming because God, she ruined anything with him, didn't she?

She didn't. Because a few days later, when she was returning a book to the library, Rich pulled her aside, a blush on his face as he asked what book she'd checked out. Brooke didn't really know how to explain that she'd wanted to read _the metamorphosis,_ because she'd seen him smiling while reading it. It was the worst thing she'd ever read, she declared, as Rich blinked owlishly up at her, before breaking into giggles. Brooke only stared in shock for 2 seconds, before starting to giggle too. Rich snorted, and it was over for both of them as they only laughed harder, and getting scolded by multiple librarians and eventually asked to leave.

"You wanna go to pinkberry?" she'd thought about asking, but ultimately decided not that. That wasn't something Rich would like, right?

"Hey, do you wanna keep telling me about that book you were reading?" she'd asked instead, and Rich's eyes had lit up like the sun finally peeking from clouds, hitting hazel rocks kissed by a waterfall. She only fell harder, as Rich nodded. She'd walk with him wherever they were going. That seemed like the only thing to do- where he'd go, she'd follow.

Rich told her all about Oedipus Rex, and it was safe to say she was completely disgusted 5 minutes into the conversation. Rich only laughed, as they walked throughout the town. Neither knew where they were going, and honestly, didn't care. Brooke was here to listen. Rich was just thankful he had someone who was willing to. He never thought it would be Brooke, but he isn't complaining.

And honestly, they walked until they reached where the roads would split, Rich's home on one side of town and Brooke's the other.

"Bye, Brooke." He'd smiled up at her, (the tiny height difference was something else she adored) and started to walk away.

"Rich! Uh... I need to tell you something."

He'd turned around, eyes confused as Brooke shuffled her black converse together.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to like, go out for coffee sometime. Pinkberry isn't my favorite thing in the world, despite what people at school think. I know this place that's right next to a bookstore..If you wanted to maybe go there with me or something, to like, look around. Something like that."

And he'd smiled, the real smile Brooke rarely saw, and nodded yes.

It was a year and a half since the fire, and Brooke was curled around Rich in her room, Lover by Taylor Swift softly playing from her speakers. Rich was the little spoon- something she absolutely adored.

She's gotten to know the real Rich- the one that people avoid at school. The one that people don't even bother touching the subject of his name anymore- or even attempting to bring into conversation. The senior class of Middleborough is the last class to have really been affected by the fire and the squips- they were the class that started it, after all, and after they were gone, so was the fire-starter and Middleborough can have their pristine reputation back.

She was finally told by Rich about what happened that fateful night. There are so many things she would go back and change now that she knew, but maybe if she did, they wouldn't be together right now. Rich assured her it was the right decision he made. Sure- it took away his popularity, his friends, his social standing. It took everything that made him, HIM, away, but he was wooed by Brooke, so things didn't turn out as bad as he thought. That's what he stuck to, and Brooke still feels warm and soft inside when she remembers.

But right now, she doesn't care about anything besides the boy lying next to her. They'd decided they didn't want to be seperated- they'd do community college for two years, get their associates degree, and transfer whenever they decided to. They'd figure it out one step at a time.

She sighed, pulling the blankets closer as Rich let out a sigh of discomfort as part of his warmth was stolen. Brooke simply smiled, brushing her now short hair out of her eyes as Rich rolled over, sleepily blinking.

"Hi." he whispered. Brooke reached out, one hand slowly pushing his hair away from his eyes and the burn on his cheek. Cupping said cheek softly, she smiled.

"Hi."  
  


Brooke Lohst has known Richard Goranski for 3 years and she's loved him for one. Hopefully, she'll get the privilege of loving him for many more.


End file.
